


Happily Never After

by Dork3kore



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Kiyotaka writes a song because he's sad, M/M, Sad Ending, Song fic, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Takaaki's only really mentioned, chapter 2 and 3 spoilers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork3kore/pseuds/Dork3kore
Summary: Taking a note from Maizono's book, Kiyotaka decides to write a song to help deal with his feelings





	Happily Never After

**Author's Note:**

> OkAY YEAH THE SONG'S LITERALLY JUST SLIGHTLY CHANGED FROM THE STEVEN UNIVERSE MOVIE but I really liked it and it fits a lot with Kiyotaka and Mondo so I had to
> 
> Also if you haven't listened to the song I was inspired by, here https://youtu.be/F-1FAgZ06Gs?t=75 
> 
> Just copy and paste it into your search bar and it'll take you to the exact part of the song. Again, spoilers for the Steven Universe Movie(And plot elements of the show) so listen(and read) with caution.

Songwriting. Sayaka mentioned something about how whenever she was feeling down she turned to songwriting before she…

Died.

It still felt weird to think that only a couple of days ago Sayaka would come to him for advice and smile before nodding and thanking him, briskly walking away with that bright smile still plastered onto her pale face.

Kiyotaka shook his head. It’d be best not to think about those long gone, he thought, as his mind slowly drifted back to that of Mondo Oowada, another student who had passed on.

Immediately he started thinking about the things they did together, the time spent by each other’s side.

Setting pen to paper, he began to write, each pen stroke created not only a tidal wave that crashed into the page, but it created more tears that slowly slid down his face.

'Once Upon a time.'

How cliche. It started almost like a children’s storybook.

'I only lived to be of everyone else’s service.'

It was true, after all. Kiyotaka, for the longest time, had only lived to be of service to those around him.

'Until the day that I arrived at this school’s doorstep.'

Kiyotaka set down his pen, wiping his tears as he sighed. This sounded like some cheesy love song or something from a kid’s cartoon.

A few deep breaths later he picked his pen back up and continued writing.

'This became my fantasy.'

Yet again, true, after arriving at Hope’s Peak graduating and becoming Prime Minister was his fantasy.

'And I was sure he set me free.'

After the time spent with Mondo in the Sauna, Kiyotaka realized how badly he’d misjudged the other, and most likely had misjudged many others.

'But in the end, I guess I never left his side.'

Another deep inhale. It’s okay Kiyotaka, you can do this. It’s not like you had feelings for him... Right?

'And after love and loss and all the tears that I cried, I find that…'

“Here I am in the future… And it’s… Wrong…”

Dropping his pen, his small tears turned into all-out sobs as he clenched the piece of paper in his hands.

Why did it have to be like this?

Why hadn’t it been him?

Why, why, why, why, why?

There was nothing outside of those iron doors that meant anything to him without Mondo.

But… His dad, wasn’t he out there? Maybe he could reunite with his dad and tell him all about Mondo, and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be forgotten.

It wouldn’t fix how he felt, it wouldn’t erase the sadness but it would make it that much easier to deal with.

Every plan he’d made for when he got out of Hope’s Peak was thwarted in an instant, with one single blow to his head, he knew that he’d never make it out.

Rolling onto his stomach, using the last bit of his strength to break his watch, stopping it in time.

He coughed a few times before sighing.

“S-Sorry Dad I… I couldn’t make it out…”

Sighing, he closed his eyes and let himself relax as much as possible. Sure, being bashed over the head hurt but he had accepted his fate.

And if that was death, then so be it.

“Here I am in the future… And it’s bright… So…. Bright….”

6:08 A.M.

That was it, his final breath, at 6:08.

**Author's Note:**

> 565 words 3,004 characters
> 
> Aye thanks for readin' ! I promise I'll have more stuff soon I've just been pretty busy.
> 
> God this title is so cheesy but I legit can't think of anything else.
> 
> Some stuff doesn't make sense but it's midnight when I'm writing this so whip nae nae


End file.
